


Nevermore, Nevermore, Nevermore.

by Flirty_Banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Cum facial that is, Dildos, Double Ended Dildo, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Facial, I should probably mention that, Married Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pearl Necklace, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scissoring, Sex Magic, Sex Toys, Spit As Lube, Squick, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, a lot of eating out happens, eating out pussy, light blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 05:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20670194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flirty_Banana/pseuds/Flirty_Banana
Summary: Our protagonist decides to visit a new bar on a Friday night after a long day, there she finds new friends who decide to take her home, and have some...fun with her.(That means a lot of really good sex.)





	Nevermore, Nevermore, Nevermore.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Panic_romantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panic_romantic/gifts).

> Hey all! Im back again with more sex! But this time it has a real purpose, I really hope you enjoy this Panic_Romantic! Sorry, sadly I had to change the original prompt a little bit, I couldn't figure out how to fit a medieval castle into this story. But I put a lot more sex into this than necessary to make up for it, so I really hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> The title and the name of the bar is a reference to the song Oh, Raven by Unlike Pluto which you should listen too cause its an epic song.

Josephine had had a very long day. Screaming children, temper tantrums (all not necessarily from her third graders) vomit, diarrhea, and entitled parents had made up the majority of her day.

She sighed, long and exhausted.

It was like the world had thrown every troublesome happening at her all in one, tiresome, troublesome day.

Josephine finished dragging her brush through her waves of dirty, blonde locks, and stole a glance at the clock. 9:57 PM blinked the electric, green, digital numbers. Sighing she let her head loll back, on one hand she just wanted to sleep, and on the other…

There was a new bar just around the block from her apartment, only open a few months and it was already a popular hangout for the young adults of the city.

_And she could really use a drink, and a wind down. _

She glanced at the clock, then to her soft, warm, bed.

To hell with it.

_________

Josephine stared up at the building before her in trepidation, dark brick, and high vaulted windows made up the front, warm lights and muffled music filtered outside _Oh, Raven_ was hung above the door in bold, cursive letters, illuminated in a soft red color.

She ran fingers through her hair nervously, fingering the hem of her short, black dress, and toeing the sidewalk with her leather heels.

_She was very glad none of the up tight, busy body parents of her school would ever even dare dream of coming to a place like this._

Josephine grimaced at her own thoughts, no, this was place very beautiful, even considering it was a bar. Even standing outside she could tell it was clean, and well kept, she could catch glimpses of warm, dark colors, and soft, nice looking carpets and drapes through the lit windows.

Taking a breathe she pulled open the dark, wooden door, and stepped inside.

The feeling was instantaneous, and fascinating. It was like stepping into another side of the world, like a blanket, the sound of music fell over her, soft lighting splaying across warm, polished wood, and leather, casting shadows on the fellow patrons faces. The bartender and servers were dressed in ties, and vests, and everyone was in either pretty dresses, or dressed down suits.

_Good thing I kept my old prom dress_

She headed towards the bar, intent on her original purpose.

____________

Josephine smiled to herself, sipping slowly from her third drink, as she dragged one finger across the polished, dark grain of the bar top.

In a dark corner, just behind her and to the left, a couple had seemingly appeared from nowhere. From the time she noticed them, she had been stealing glances from the corner of her eye, her examination carefully hidden under long lashes. The couple were very striking, both of them pale skinned, and dark haired, and both of them exuded an imposing aura. The man stood tall and broad of shoulder, even his wife appeared to be on the taller side of the female spectrum, and the air around them seemed to sing _bow to me. _

Lights flashed, glittering across the exotic couple at just the right moment, and it clicked in Josephine’s mind.

_Vampires_.

The subtle glint of fangs in the man’s mouth, as he smiled at his partner, proved her thoughts.

_She knew there was something off about the way they felt_.

But the question now was: why were they here? Not that Josephine was any kind of racist, or bigot, supernaturals were everywhere, and doing anything nowadays. But usually, for establishments like these, they preferred places either specifically or inclusively for _them_. Easier to find blood based (or any other kind of based) food and drink.

Carefully, Josephine cast a look around the rest of the patrons, perhaps she had misjudged this place? Maybe it was actually aimed towards supernaturals, and she was the odd one out, she thought in dread.

But no.

Her careful examination proved her theory wrong, there seemed to be no other supernaturals anywhere else in the bar. No subtle glint of the yellow eyes of a were creature, no other glinting fangs, no bloodshot eyes of a ghoul, no scales, claws, hair, or fur even hinting at another supernatural.

_So why come here?_

Distracted as she was, she failed to notice the encroaching predators until it was far too late.

“Hello darling.” The voice was deep, and exotically accented.

Josephine stiffened, eyes snapping around to the-_holyshithe’ssohot_-handsome vampire behind her, staring down at her over her shoulder.

A feminine voice lilted into her ear on her right, startling her around again. “We couldn’t help but notice you staring.”

She stutters out apologies and shady explanations of aura, and empathy, before realizing how crazy she sounds and then stuttering out even _more_ apologies.

The two take it in stride, laughing over her apologies, and seeming vaguely interested in her harried attempt at explaining the odd feeling she could practically _smell_ on them. An odd gleam glittering in their eyes as they share a look behind her back, their stares becoming piercing and hot, hidden behind carefully crafted smiles and gestures. Slowly they become more bolded, a hand through her hair, a brush of fingers down her spine, over her neck, a puff of breathe let loose at just the right time to ghost over her flesh, sending shivers and gooseflesh down her spine.

Eagerly they lead her away from the bar, lust heavy in their hearts. Happily, if a bit confused, Josephine eagerly follows after her new…friends.

________

The penthouse is beautiful.

The man’s, Darius, body is pressed to her back, a wall of pure heat and sensation. His mouth on her neck, teeth and fangs scraping across the sensitive flesh there. His hands had traced up her sides, dragging her dress up, up, and up, letting the skirt rest across her flushed breasts as hands, cold as ice, come up to splay across them, thumbs teasing pink, hard nipples.

Mercy, his wife (surprisingly enough, vampires usually didn’t marry), was supple flesh, pleasurable and electrifying pressed to her front. She pressed open mouthed kisses to her mouth, tongue invading, one slender hand cupping the side of Josephine’s face as slender fingers trailed down her middle.

Josephine gasped softly into the other woman’s mouth, as Mercy’s finger tips slid into her panties. Her hips were stilled from bucking by Darius’s large hand at her hip, as his wife drew inquisitive fingers along the seam of her vagina. Mercy’s middle finger slipped inside Josephine’s already slick heat, pressing to her clit, soft caresses quickly tuning rough. Mercy’s hand jerking roughly through her cunt, fingers catching every now and then at her hole, quivering and excited.

Josephine moaned, hips stuttering, Darius’ fingers sinking deeper into her hip, and twisting her nipple harshly. His mouth sealed over her neck, teeth snapping shut around captured skin and she moaned louder, bucking into the other woman’s hand. Her back arching, and thighs quivering with the strain of just keeping herself upright, as lust poured through her like some kind of demented sex magic, spreading through her body from where Darius was still latched onto her flesh.

She moans loudly, thighs jerking, and hips bucking, as she comes. Hole convulsing as her juices spurt into Mercy’s waiting hand, soaking through her panties and dripping down her thighs. Her eyes roll when the woman only grins and kisses her again, two fingers burying deep into her cunt, coaxing more come out of her. Josephine sighs a whine when Darius’ grunts, finally freeing his teeth-_fangs_\- from her flesh and grinds his hips into her ass, cock hard and throbbing, as his hand squeezes her tit to near bruising.

Josephine is pulled into Darius’s lap as he sits at the foot of the bed, he pulls her dress the rest of the way off, fingers big and rough, as his wife kneels before them both. Slender fingers gripping soaked panties and pulled them down, flinging them elsewhere, before she pulled her own dress off in one smooth motion, revealing miles of smooth, pale skin, and hardened nipples defying the lacy bra they were captured inside of.

Mercy grins up at Josephine’s flushed face, placing her hands at her upper thighs, and pushing her legs open wider, letting her breath puff against her exposed pussy pink, and throbbing, and dripping.

Josephine blushes more, screaming internally, she’s making such a mess of their floor! And that carpet looks so expensive too…

There’s a grunt and a shift under her, and suddenly Darius’s cock is free, and his shirt is gone. His hot, hard cock pressed between her legs, grinding into her pussy as he settles her back more, his muscled torso pushed flush against her back.

Josephine winds her arms backwards, around his neck, moaning as he grinds into her, his mouth intent on sucking bruises into every inch of her neck.

She squirms, moaning, as Mercy pumps more fingers in and out of her, hazily realizing she’s doing the same to herself, as she presses her lips to Josephine’s cunt, tongue seeking out her clit and laving across any of the pink flesh it encounters.

Josephine squeaks when she is suddenly lifted, Darius’s hands at her thighs, arms flexing as he pulls her up. Mercy pulls her fingers free to wrap around her husband, pumping his big cock and slicking him with,_ Josephine realizes with a blush,_ both of their pussy juices.

She cries out loudly as she’s lowered onto Darius’ cock, she can feel every vein, ridge, and bump of his penis, hot and hard penetrating deep inside of her slick hole. He is a long, hard, heat, burning inside of her, forcing her pussy wider than its been in a long time, her hole clenching franticly, happily, around him. He thrusts into her, bouncing her on his lap, the wet slap of their flesh echoing through the room.

Mercy nearly moans at the sight of the two, gluing herself to Josephine’s front, kissing her heatedly as she pries the girls arms away from her husbands neck, and pulling them towards herself. Josephine whines into her mouth, but catches on to what the woman wants from her, one hand worming between them and finding Mercy’s pussy, wet and hot and wanting, her other hand squeezing her breast.

The bedroom is filled with nothing but the music of their fucking. Groans of pleasure, moans and whines, the slap of skin on and skin, the squelch as her fingers move faster into the vampire dames pussy. The wet meeting of tongues in mouths, the heat spreading through her from her dripping passage, Darius’s cock twitching inside of her. ~ They all come together.

Mercy moaned, her head thrown back as her thighs twitch, juice dripping between Josephine’s fingers. Josephine cried out loudly, body alight with electric heat as her pussy convulsed around Darius’s cock, dragging his orgasm from him, as she squirted around his dick. Her pussy all too happy to pulse around him as he finished, swallowing hot come deeper into herself.

She almost had a heart attack, before she remembered interspecies breeding was not actually possible.

Her pussy didn’t seems to care either way, but it certainly erased her own worry.

It’s a bit of a hurricane from then. A dizzying, blurry, pleasurable hurricane.

There’s barely a breath spared, before they begin again. And again. And again.

And again.

She is shoved backward, keening as Darius’ cock is practically ripped out of her, and Mercy is on top of her pinning her by the wrists, hips forcing her legs open wider. Biting, licking, kissing, pinching, twisting. She grinds her wet pussy into Josephine's own, and she shrieks at the treatment, oversensitive, hole twitching, wet and open. Mercy finds herself another completion, and forces Josephine to find another. Mercy’s warm come squirting into her open vagina.

Their positions flip and twist, Darius is fucking his wife through the mattress. Josephine has somehow founder self straddling Mercy’s ample chest, the woman’s fingers digging into her ass cheeks as she moans in pleasure. Josephine leans forward, Darius snagging his hand around her nape, and she kisses him for the first time tonight. He fucks Mercy just as hard, and passionate as when he first fucked Josephine, apparently vampires have pretty good stamina.

Josephine pulls away from his mouth, kissing down his throat, and mouthing down his muscled torso, nipping and biting as well as blunt, human, teeth could. Darius found it incredibly satisfying apparently, for his hips shuddered and he bucked into his wife harder. Josephine hummed as her mouth found Mercy’s clit, pressing her cheek against her and licking her sideways so as to not get in Darius’s way.

Mercy squealed when she came, writhing under the two as she squirted hard. Panting, and whining as she came down, Darius still going at it in her pussy.

She sat up quickly, so suddenly that she nearly tossed Josephine right off the bed, and toppled Darius onto his back.

Luckily Mercy snatched her arm, pulling her around, and manhandling her the way she wanted her to be.

Which was apparently on her husbands face. Facing his wife. Who was bouncing rather excitedly of his cock. ~ Odd woman.

All to happily Darius wrapped his arms around Josephine’s thighs, holding her down, and burys the lower half of his face into her pussy. His tongue buried into her wet folds, sucking at her clit and tonguing around her hole. She yelped, pussy twitching in pleasure and pain as oversensitivity ate at her, her legs flexing as she tried to pull off his face.

His arms tightened around her thighs, holding her fast like corded steel, muscles flexing rather impressively. Josephine whined, trying to squirm upwards only to just end up grinding on his tongue, and _damnit she could feel him smiling at her misery!-_

Mercy reached forward, tangling fingers in her hair as she dragged Josephine forward, kissing her as messily as she could.

Josephine was the first to break, writhing on a vampires wicked smile, and cruel tongue, squirting on his timeless face, weak and dribbling. Mercy moaned into her mouth, pussy clenching lazily around her husband, milking his cock for all it was worth.

Finally,_ finally_, Darius let her up, mostly so he could breath properly again-_selfish bastard_\- and Mercy pulls herself free with a wet pop.

They fall upon her again, lust shining brightly in their eyes, but for something entirely different.

She is pushed onto her back, the two of them crawling over her, laying their bodies over her, fangs sinking into opposite sides of her neck and drinking. A fleeting thought blips through her mind. _Would they drink her dry?_ But soon that thought is gone, drowned in the blood letting and the lust pouring through her. She had heard of it before, a vampires allure, but had thought it nothing more than a myth until now. Apparently it’s enough to get her body humming in heat, and excitement once more, her pussy growing wet again.

Apparently it charges up her vampires again too.

Fangs pull themselves free of her neck, drops of blood welling from the empty holes. She moans at the sensation, any kind of pain or disgust burning through her in pure lust instead.

Their bodies writhe together anew, moans and cries, the slick, wet, slap of skin on skin, echoed through the penthouse, melding together in a cacophony of pleasure.

Mercy and Josephine kneel together, their mouths and tongues kissing, and licking, and sucking Darius’s cock. Together they take turns sucking him down, slurping down each others spit, and his pre come. Darius shudders, hips bucking as he comes white, hot spurting into their faces and across their breasts, dripping into crevices, and settling anywhere it can stick to.

Mercy bends Josephine over the end of the bed, gripping her cheeks and pulling her open, easing what has to be the world’s biggest plug inside of her, with spit, and her own pussy juice. Josephine sobbing, and writhing the whole the way.

Mercy plays with it while Darius pulls her mouth to his cock once again, soon splattering her face, and chest in more come.

Darius pinned her to the bed, fucking his cock into her again, deep and hot. Mercy mouthing across her tits, biting, sucking, and pinching. Josephine shuddered around his twitching cock, pussy clenching around his spurting dick, eyes rolling as she comes again.

Darius finally collapsed on the other side of the bed, too tired to keep going. Instead choosing to watch the rest of the spectacle through half lidded eyes.

Mercy bent Josephine in half, knees falling near her ears as she sucked come, and spit out of her pussy, the human moaning loud and long. Mercy teased her plug in and out of her too stretched asshole, as she reached for her newest magic trick.

Josephine jerked when something cold, and firm pressed into her mouth, nearly choking when Mercy started throat fucking her with it. It was a fairly large, purple, double ended dildo, and she was fairly certain what the vampire was going to do with it.

Mercy smiled as she tongued the humans clit, flipping the dildo around and forcing it back down her throat, slicking both ends with Josephine’s spit. Satisfied, Mercy pulled away, ignoring the answering whine, and slid one end of the dildo into herself. Moaning as the ridged, silicone, cock slid into her slick cunt.

Josephine shrieked as Mercy fucked the both of them, the dildo stretching and scraping through their cunts, its ridges catching in their slick passages.

The slick slap of skin, the dildo squelching in and out of their pussies, escalating into a frantic rhythm, both women bucking into each other as they chased their orgasms. They screamed together, writhing and convulsing as they came, squirting around the silicone cock impaled between them.

Josephine whined when Mercy pulled out, the drenched dildo slopping out of them, loose holes clenching around nothing.

Soft breathes, and quiet moans soon became the only sound within the room. The first, soft rays of early morning sun peaking through the arched windows, as sleep took them all.

___________

Josephine groaned quietly as she awoke, midday sun spearing through her poor eyelids. Her face was smushed into Darius’s toned chest, and she could feel Mercy’s tits pushed into the back of her head.

All in all an odd position to wake up in.

Sitting up more she realized there was something placed in her hand. A note. Lettered in proper, loopy, cursive, and on what must be a very expensive stationary judging by the weight were the the words: _Sorry darling, we’ll be in bed until rather late in the day. I'm sure you understand, feel free to use the bath and let yourself out. We’ll see you again soon. It was very fun getting to know you. _

Josephine smiled as she gently, quietly lifted herself free of their odd embrace. She stifled a groan in her hand, her ass was very sore, and upon closer inspection her fingers found the glass stopper of Mercy’s butt plug.

She sighed as she hobbled her way to the bathroom, turns out it wasn’t a very good idea to sleep with a plug inside oneself.

~End

**Author's Note:**

> Well that became a lot more intense than I thought it would be. So votes anyone? I'm thinking of a second part but I really don't know. Hope you all enjoyed! And thanks for reading it all the way through!


End file.
